


Every time we touch

by patwrites



Series: Tumblr dump [4]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, Soulmate AU, orgasm at first touch au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patwrites/pseuds/patwrites
Summary: Based on a tumblr post by @ironmanstan. You can thank @bit-chalky for this monstrosity.The first time you touch your soulmate you experience an orgasm. Steve never thought Thanos would be the one but maybe it's not so bad after all.





	1. Chapter 1

For the longest time Steve had thought it was complete and utter bullshit. I mean, having a soulmate? That idea was pretty unbelievable all on its own, right? Who would believe there was a person out there destined for them, made just for them, after all? But what was even more ridiculous was the fact that you, supposedly, had an orgasm at the first contact with said soulmate. That was ridiculous, wasn't it? A made up story by horny teenagers, clearly.

It didn't stop Steve from searching and looking for a reaction every time he met someone new though.

He'd thought Bucky might be the one at some point, but he quickly forgot about it as their friendship progressed and no orgasm came when they touched for the first time. Peggy had come to mind too, but that idea died just like with Bucky. Afterwards, Steve'd been too busy what with being frozen, unfrozen, and then thrust into the world to fight aliens and protect Earth to really bother with paying attention to anyone or thinking about the possibility of his soulmate being alive.

And now? Now, well, it didn't matter anymore, did it? The world was in danger of collapsing, his friends were falling right and left, and Earth's best defender was nowhere to be found. It hardly mattered if he had a soulmate after all.

So when Steve saw Thanos, the big bad that was threatening everything the blond knew and loved, he didn't hesitate to charge at him with all his might. He caught the Titan's fist in his two, much smaller hands and pushed for dear life, straining against the force of the other. Not long after, though, Steve felt the familiar knot in his stomach tightening and then snapping just as quickly, leaving a warmth in its wake (and his pants). He was out of breath, his face was flushed — and not just because of the fighting from earlier — and a wave of exhaustion came over him all at once like he'd been going at it for hours.

Realization washed over him, cold and striking like a bucket of icy water dumped all over him, and Steve staggered back a few steps, just barely managing to catch himself lest he fall. With the added distance between himself and the Titan, the physical connection lost, Steve could look at Thanos' face properly and watch as confusion and then realization came over him.

Steve couldn't help but notice the wet spot on the Titan's pants.

"No, you... it can't be," Steve muttered, confusion and anguish swirling inside of him like a swarm of flies. The Titan in front of him, though, smiled in the most sickening way Steve had ever seen a person do.

"Come to Thaddy," Thanos said, taking hold of Steve's hand and pulling him towards his much larger body. Steve didn't even have time to process what was happening before he was suddenly kissing Thanos, those big, purple lips swallowing any sound he might have made, and he couldn't help but shudder in anticipation against his will.

Steve Rogers was both doomed and blessed, and he couldn't decide which one yet.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, what?" Steve asked. He was dumbfounded, and he didn't know how to act or what to say. It wasn't every day that you found your soulmate, and it wasn't every day that you found out they were a mad Titan bent on cutting the universe's population in half.

"Let me take you on a date, pumpkin spice," Thanos repeated with a smile. It was both sweet and terrifying.

"But what about...this?" Steve gestured around them, trying to encompass the entire situation they were in.

"Eh, who cares about that now? I've got you, baby boy."

Something twisted inside Steve's stomach at the pet name, and it wasn't the bad kind.

"Oh okay," he breathed, "what do you wanna do?"

"Oh I've got just the thing in mind," Thanos smirked, making Steve both nervous and excited. He took the Titan's extended hand and stepped closer towards him. The familiar dark, swirly portal opened behind them and the blond had a second to make eye contact with a confused Bucky and disgusted Sam before he was whisked away by his soulmate.

They landed on a beach. Steve didn't recognize the place, and it became quite clear why when he took a look around and he was met with green sand, two suns (one purple, one blue), and a yellow sea. A surge of panic shot through him when he realized he was probably on another planet, but a gentle, firm hand on the small of his back eased his worries.

Steve turned a bit to look up at Thanos with a small smile and found the Titan looking ahead at the horizon with forlorn eyes before putting on a forced smile and turning to regard Steve. The expression turned more genuine the longer his eyes remained on the blond, and an inexplicable happiness flowed through his veins at the sight. That beautiful, scrotum-looking chin adorned face should never look sad, ever.

"Why did you bring me here?" Steve inquired curiously. A soft, warm breeze flew past him, ruffling his hair away from his face. Steve closed his eyes in relish for a moment before opening those pure oceans to meet purple orbs.

"This beach reminds me of the one I grew up around on my home planet. I can take you somewhere else if you want," Thanos replied. He looked...uncertain? Self-conscious? It was an odd look for him.

"No no, I love it here!" Steve hurried to soothe his worries, overjoyed when he was rewarded with a smile. "Let's get it started, yeah?"

With a snap Thanos made a table and two chairs appear, then with another food and drinks settled on the table. It was cheesy and a cliche, but Steve was a romantic and it was just what he needed.

They spent the day talking, laughing, walking on the beach and running around, splashing each other. Steve hadn't felt this carefree and happy in a long time. It was weird to say it, but Thanos made him happy and there was no doubt left in his heart that they truly were made for each other.

This was just the first date of many to come. _(a/n: "come" *snicker*)_


	3. Chapter 3

They went on a few more dates after that. Steve had insisted on getting to know his soulmate better before anything happened between them, and his Thaddy, being as gracious as he was, accepted (though Steve was no fool; he knew Thanos couldn't wait to take a bite out of his All American ass). But after the fourth date even Steve couldn't ignore his blue balls anymore, and so found himself pinned to the wall of his apartment at the end of their fifth date, fumbling around to find his goddamn keys while a tongue the size of Texas was shoved down his throat.

Thanos grabbed Steve's ass and gave it an experimental squeeze which made the blond gasp in surprise and arousal, and finally _finally_ he found the keys. He hastily opened the door and hurried to get inside, dragging Thanos after him, excitement coursing through his veins.

"Bedroom on the left," Steve said panting after he closed the door. His lover didn't waste time getting him off the ground and into his big, muscly, purple hunks of meat, then carried him bridal style into Steve's bedroom and set him on the bed gently. The Titan took a moment to just look at him, taking all of Steve in, before he bent down for another kiss and started undressing him.

Steve's dick was so hard he thought he might cum any moment now (and wasn't that embarrassing), so it was a relief when Thaddy finally had mercy on his poor, needy soul and took off his boxers. It felt so good to be free of the constricting material at last but Steve noticed how his soulmate was still very much clothed. He was about to open his mouth and protest about that but before he could his mind was emptied and his thoughts silenced as a huge pair of lips engulfed Steve's dick and started sucking.

His cock seemed tiny in comparison to Thanos' mouth but the pleasure was too mind numbing for Steve to have any shred of embarrassment in his body at the moment. He threw his head back in a strangled moan as his lover swallowed his entire dick with ease, and without warning he came in Thaddy's mouth.

Thanos took it in stride, swallowing every last drop of Patriotic Juice Steve released, then wiped his mouth and smiled in a predatory way.

"My turn now, baby boy."

The Titan made quick work of his clothes. Faster than he could say "capitalism" a huge (and I mean _huge_. Canada was smaller than _that_ ), purple, erect, Titan cock was staring Steve in the face, seeming to mock him in a way. Apprehension overtook him, and he stared in confusion at Thaddy.

"It's too big, it'll never fit," he complained, worrying at his bottom lip.

Thanos bent down to capture his lips in a hungry kiss, then smoothed down his hair sweetly and smiled at Steve.

"Don't worry, gorgeous. We'll make it fit."

Without further ado, Thanos lifted Steve's legs and started licking and sucking on his ass, getting him nice and ready for that monster cock. Steve came at least another two times by the time his soulmate deemed him ready, but nothing could have ever prepared him for what was to come (literally _and_ figuratively).

"Open up, sweetheart," his Thaddy warned as the tip of his cock (that was bigger than Steve's fist) breached open his ass. Slowly, painfully so, that entire cock slid inside Steve, agony mixing with deranged pleasure as his organs quite literally rearranged themselves to make room for it. It was the most painful experience of his life, even worse than Project Rebirth, but he wouldn't have traded it for the world.

It took Thanos fifteen minutes to come, fifteen minutes of non stop thrusting in and out, in and out. For the first time since becoming Captain America, Steve knew what having an asthma attack felt like again — his lungs were close to giving out.

Then finally Thanos came with a war cry inside him, leaving a warm, messy goo in his dick's place once he pulled out with a pop. Thanos smiled tiredly down at Steve as he rolled over and plopped on his back beside him, and Steve simply turned around and lay on top of him, not having the energy to do anything more.

"You're mine forever now, my blue eyed baby boy," Thaddy whispered in his hair as he stroked Steve's golden locks. Steve half smiled and closed his eyes, sleep taking over in a matter of seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> I,,,, dont know. Dont ask
> 
> Feedback is probably not a good thing for this, but appreciated nonetheless here or on tumblr @armoredavengers!


End file.
